Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol
February 18, 2016 March 22, 2016 13 April 2016 | writer = Michael Stokes | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Lucky Collar" | next = "Pups Save a Lost Tooth"}} "Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol" is the first half of the 4th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. It premiered in Canada on February 18, 2016, in the United States on March 22, 2016, and will premiere in the United Kingdom on 13 April 2016. The pups prepare for Adventure Bay's Tree Dedication Ceremony and end up receiving help from Alex Porter's newly-formed "mini-patrol." Following after the PAW Patrol rescue a painter who was hanging on for dear life from the roof of City Hall, Alex is inspired to make his own PAW Patrol so he can help out around Adventure Bay when Ryder and the pups are busy. In Alex Porter's treehouse, Alex has made his own Mini-Patrol consisting of Cali, Chickaletta, Little Hootie, a bunny, and a turtle, possibly Star based on the shell. After performing his own version of the PAW Patrol deploying for duty, Alex heads over to his grandfather's restaurant. When he arrives, his grandfather is looking for his marker to write down the prices for his produce, as he lost it, not noticing that it rolled into a crate of produce after he put it down a second ago. As Alex and his Mini-Patrol look for the pen, they rescue a worm from being run over by a watermelon, find some carrots that Mr. Porter's latest customer wanted to buy, which the bunny had been nibbling on, and then find Mr. Porter's pen. At City Hall, Mayor Goodway is frustrated by how there is an impending tree-plating ceremony coming up in a few hours, and the workmen in charge of planting the tree and putting the dedication plaque on are on their lunch break. Alex arrives to help, but as the Mayor decides to do it herself, she breaks the heel off one of her shoes, then ends up falling into the hole where the tree was supposed to go. Alex uses the Mayor's cellphone to call Ryder and let him know of the problem. At The Lookout, the pups are relaxing on their lawn chairs when Ryder gets the call and summons them to the Lookout. Marshall gets trapped in his and bounces into the elevator, but despite that, the team gets topside and gets their orders: Rubble and Rocky will head over to help plant the tree and place the plaque on the tree. The team deploys, and head over to City Hall. Once there, Rocky helps repair the Mayor's broken shoe with his glue, Rubble finishes digging the hole, and on Alex's offer, Ryder allows his Mini-Patrol to help with security. However, when the big eagle shows up, Alex's Mini-Patrol panics and scatters to hide from it. Worse, the eagle then snatches the Mayor's purse, which has the bunny from Alex's Mini-Patrol in it, and tries to fly away with it. Ryder calls Skye to assist, and after circling the eagle several times, Skye is able to get it to drop the Mayor's purse and fly away, while Skye catches the purse and returns it to the Mayor. With the purse returned and the bunny safe, Rubble and Rocky finish with the tree. Soon after, Alex wonders where Star went, and Ryder saw Star take cover in the nearby storm drain. When Rubble's shovel is unable to reach Star, Alex is able to use his super-trike along with one of the cups he made for his Mini-Patrol and a red ribbon to rescue Star himself. Ryder is proud of him for his ingenuity in saving Star. Back at the Lookout, Ryder gives Alex's Mini-Patrol a tour of the Lookout, when they get a call from Mayor Goodway. The tree dedication ceremony went off without a hitch, but now the Mayor has broken the heel on her other shoe and needs it fixed. Ryder assures her he's on his way, and he and Alex deploy down the fire pole while Alex's Mini-Patrol head down the slide with the pups and into their vehicles. Ryder and Alex roar out of the garage on Ryder's ATV, and as the pups deploy right behind them and head out, Alex happily calls out "PAW Patrol is on a roll!" *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *Katie (cameo) *Chickaletta *Cali *Little Hooty *Star (one) *The Bunny (one) *The Eagle *Precious' Owner (cameo) Frst responders *Use his shovel to plant the tree underground. *Use his tools to place the plaque on the tree. Backup responders *Frightens the eagle to bring back down the bunny in Mayor Goodway's purse. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol's Pages